Damien
Damien was an obnoxious, 16-year-old white American boy who tended to get on the bad side of pretty much everyone. The team didn't get to know him very personally before he was tragically killed by Belle . Damien was created for the RP, and was played by both Eren and Mattie. Backstory (Pre-Outbreak) Unknown. So far... (Post-Outbreak) Damien was out on his own before he was found by Acorn. Worried, Acorn took him back to the shelter that she and Marie started in the library. Damien was a pretty useless teammate who rarely, if ever, pulled his own weight when it came to getting supplies or helping out. He wasn't bad in combat, though. When the main group rolled into camp, Damien took a quick "interest" in Sherri and Tal. Two cute teenage girls, and one of them's Asian? (AUTHOR'S NOTE: DAMIEN'S GROSS, DON'T THINK LIKE THIS.) Damien flirted with them both, immediately making himself irritating to both Su and Ron. But especially Ron. A while after their first meeting, Damien approached Ron for a little man-to-man talk. Seeing as Ron was the only other young male in the group, he figured they should form an alliance; stop putting up with the bullshit all those bitches dish out. Pretty soon they'd realize who's really in charge around here, and then they would all probably totally sleep with them. Ron hated this idea, and also Damien, and he rejected him harshly. Him and Ron were bitter rivals up until Damien's death at the mall, where he jumped in front of Ron to save him from Belle's long, deformed claws. Personality Damien embodies typical teen boy machismo: he's loud, attention-seeking, and tends to turn everything into a joke, regardless of tact or taste. He's a competitive person with an aggressive underbelly, tending to establish a pecking order within his social groups (always with himself as one of the top dogs, of course, if not the only one). Fronts aside, however, Damien's ego is easily bruised; though he makes fun of people frequently, he responds poorly when others return the favor or when he is faced with criticism. Because of his age and upbringing, Damien is a pretty naive person who sincerely doesn't understand why his behavior puts off people who aren't on his wavelength, and he doesn't really comprehend how grave the apocalypse actually is. During arguments he tends to try to be the "good guy," but more as a passive aggressive way of dominating the conversation, rather than out of genuine goodwill. Relationships Tal Litao Aw yeah. Ron Greenwood Skinny little nerd who gets all prissy about Tal even though she's out of his league and he's probably totally gay anyway Xesthersu Usimiu Not into that. Sheridan O'Connel Redhead. Niiiiiiiice Marie Power-tripping bitch who shot down his advances once. Ever since that cursed night, Damien must relentlessly taunt her to keep the demons away Acorn Heathers Totally gets him out of trouble even though she's way fat lol Whiski O'Cohol One time he decided to see how many scraps of paper he could nestle into Whiski's beard while he was asleep and it was insane Trivia *Though it didn't come up in the story, we imagine that Damien had a pretty cushy home life, and was close to his older brothers and dad. Probably did stuff together with them like shooting ranges or riding dirtbikes. He loved his mom, but at the same time he learned not to take her too seriously after years of watching his dad and brothers humorously brush her off a bit. *Gets in trouble at school frequently, but 99% of the time it's just for talking or skimping on assignments. (The rest might be for the occasional aggressive behavior?)